Your Sweet Sorrow
by Nayru25
Summary: - Akuroku - Axel voulait Juste le voir, se dire qu'il y avait encore un espoir et qu'il pourrait le ramener auprès de lui...


_**Voici mon second texte. J'espère que vous l'apprecierez.**_

_**Comme toujours, les reviews et critiques sont les bienvenues!**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur la cité du crépuscule, un soleil sanglant qui marquait la fin d'une journée supplémentaire sans lui, encore une…  
Du haut du clocher, il regardait la boule de feu fondre à l'horizon et laissa échapper un léger rire, comme une moquerie

- Le rouge est la couleur dans laquelle se reflète toutes les autres, tu te souviens ?

Il soupira et se laissa glisser doucement le long du mur pour finir assis, une jambe repliée et l'autre ballotant dans le vide.

- Bien sur que non, tu ne te souviens pas… Pas plus de ça que de moi… Pas plus du rouge que de nous…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Axel observait Roxas, sans oser l'approcher.  
Il avait pu voir qu'il n'était jamais seul, toujours accompagné de trois personnes avec qui il semblait s'être lié d'amitié.

Axel ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

Il avait beau savoir que toute cette ville ainsi que la nouvelle vie de Roxas étaient purement fictives, il se sentait trahit.  
Et Axel souffrait de le voir ainsi confiné dans le mensonge, sans aucun espoir de retour.

Il n'en pouvait plus de l'observer en silence, de suivre ses pas, de veiller ses nuits sans pouvoir le toucher.

- Pourtant il me semblait que tu étais plus malin que ça…

Mais il allait le ramener, il le fallait.  
Il était hors de question qu'il baisse les bras sans avoir joué toutes ses cartes.

La nuit tombée, il décida de finalement partir quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

- Que… ?

Un jeune homme blond vint s'asseoir sur le bord du clocher, sans sembler le remarquer dans un premier temps.

Axel déglutit, Roxas tourna sa tête vers lui

- Oh désolé je n'avait pas vu que… d'habitude il n'y a personne ici à cette heure.

- …. Euh... pas de problèmes, ça m' dérange pas…

Il regarda son profil illuminé par la lune, pas de doutes il n'était plus le même, mais malgré tout Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que non, il n'avait pas changé.

- De toute façon j'en avais marre d'être seul

_« …sans toi… »_

Il eut du mal à retenir le fond de sa pensée.

Plus il observait Roxas regarder l'horizon et plus il se sentait mal.  
Sa tête commençait à lui tourner.  
Il fallait qu'il parte.  
Maintenant.

- Salut, on se reverra sûrement un de ces quatre.

- Tu habites dans le coin ? lui demande Roxas

Axel ne répondit pas à cette dernière question et partit d'un pas pressé.

Il était profondément troublé de s'être retrouvé si près de lui sans en avoir imposé lui-même les circonstances.  
Il détestait quand il ne maîtrisait pas la situation, il détestait quand Roxas prenait cet avantage sur lui et profitait de sa faiblesse…

Arrivé en bas, des pas résonnèrent derrière lui, Roxas l'avait suivit.

- Attends !

_« Imbécile, je suis encore entrain de fuir »_

Axel se retourna et fit face au jeune homme, il n'avait plus le choix.

Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard interrogateur.

- On se connaît ?

Le rouge prit sa respiration et se lança.

- Oui.

Roxas resta interloqué.

- Je suis Axel.

Son nom ne suscita aucune réaction. Il était bien trop tard pour espérer quoique ce soit.  
Le Roxas qu'il connaissait était déjà bien loin.

- Je suis Axel ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Son visage était dur, crispé, la colère montait. Pourtant il s'en doutait, on l'avait prévenu, tout le monde l'avait prévenu. Et malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

- Tu ne te souviens pas hein ?

Tout cela ne servait à rien, il l'avait perdu pour de bon la nuit où il l'avait laissé partir, où il n'avait fait aucun geste pour le rattraper.

Roxas baissa les yeux

- Je … désolé, je vois que cela te fait de la peine…

De la peine ? Roxas n'avait que faire de ce genre de pitié, SON Roxas n'avait pas de pitié !  
Il était dur et imployable, il n'avait pas d'amis, enfin sauf un…

_« Non, même moi, il m'a laissé… »_

Il se retourna violement et couru le plus vite qu'il pu, le plus loin possible de lui, de ce visage, de ces yeux océan, de ce cœur qui bat alors que le sien est toujours inexistant.

«_ Rendez le moi…. Rendez moi Roxas…. »_

* * *

- Alors c'était vrai…

Axel avait couru pendant longtemps, il était arrivé à la limite de la ville et avait été contraint de retourner à Illusiopolis.  
Il était à présent tout en haut de la tour, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il ne restait rien de Roxas, rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Juste un jeune homme blond souriant, sociable et joyeux.

Mais il y avait ces yeux.  
Des yeux bleu et innocents, purs comme la neige.  
Des yeux dans lesquels il aurait pu se noyer, sombrer et ne jamais remonter.  
C'était ces magnifiques yeux océan qui lui donnait la certitude que Roxas pouvait encore être sauvé, qu'il y avait encore un espoir.

Soudain, Axel sentit comme une présence derrière lui, une aura oppressante. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Xemnas.

- Il me semblait que je t'avais dit de ramener La Clé du Destin, où est-il ?

Sa voix était sèche, dénuée de tout sentiments. Ce n'était pas une voix qui permettait la discussion ou le refus.

Xemnas lui avait confié cette mission car il savait que Axel avait un certain pouvoir sur Roxas. A l'époque, un mot du rouge aurait suffit à l'entraîner dans une mission des plus périlleuse.

Le numéro VIII baissa la tête.

- Laissez moi encore un peu de temps.

Il savait ce qui arriverait si il n'arrivait pas à le ramener, il avait prévenu Roxas le jour de son départ, mais celui-ci n'avait pas écouté ses avertissements.

- Je le ramènerai… Par tous les moyens.

- Mort ou vif

Axel tourna sa tête vers Xemnas. Celui-ci n'attendit aucune contestation et s'en alla.

_« Jamais… »_

Il devait le protéger, même si il avait changé, même si il ne se souvenait pas.  
Axel avait toujours l'espoir qu'un jour, il revienne. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Il voulait retenir tout ce qui restait de Roxas, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse complètement.

* * *

Sous la pluie battante, Axel arpentait les rues de la cité du crépuscule.  
Quelques mèches rebelles d'un rouge éclatant se collèrent sur son visage.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui.

- Roxas…

Mais celui-ci n'était pas dans l'état joyeux et souriant comme lors de leur dernière rencontre.  
La lune se reflétait dans les deux Keyblades qu'il tenait fermement dans chaque main.

Il fixa le rouge d'un regard soutenu.

- Pourquoi…. ?

Il avait un visage crispé, les yeux embués par la pluie qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux.

- Je te connais… fît Roxas d'une voix à peine audible

Axel tremblait.  
Etait il possible qu'il se souvienne ?

Il s'avança vers le numéro XIII et lui tendit la main.

_« Je t'en prie, reviens… »_

Celui-ci pris peur et recula.

- Ne t'approche pas !

Roxas était en larmes, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.  
Qui était ce gars en noir qui semblait tout connaître de lui ?  
Pourquoi ces yeux émeraude exerçaient ils une telle pression sur son cœur ?

Tout cela devenait insupportable, il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension autour de lui, de tous ces rêves qu'il faisait et qui ne le concernaient pas.

Sans réfléchir, il brandit ses Keyblades et fonça sur Axel.

Et l'inévitable se produisit.

* * *

Chakrams contre Keyblades.  
Le son des armes qui s'entrechoquent.

Roxas abattit violement ses armes contre celles d'Axel et ce dernier fut projeté sur le sol plusieurs mètres en arrière.

La pluie se faisait plus dense.

Axel ne bougeait plus, il restait allongé sur les dalles mouillées à observer le ciel assombrit de nuages.

Jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là, il voulait juste….

Roxas s'approcha, Keyblade à la main, et la planta au dessus de l'épaule droite d'Axel.  
Il s'appuya dessus et posa un genou à terre afin de rapprocher son visage du maître des flammes.

Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans le regard émeraude de son adversaire.

Combien de temps restèrent t'il ainsi ? Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, aucun des deux ne se rappelle.

Subitement, Axel saisit la joue de Roxas et approcha son visage encore plus près du sien, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

- Je voulais juste te voir Roxas… murmura celui-ci avant d'embrasser le blond.

D'abord surpris, Roxas, se laisse bien vite envahir par le sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur que dégageait Axel. C'était comme si il l'avait toujours connu, comme si il l'avait attendu depuis des années.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, sans opposer aucune résistance.

Axel ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait eu, son dernier baiser, et celui-ci semblait éternel.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Roxas et l'attira contre lui.  
Roxas posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, écoutant attentivement la respiration d'Axel.

Ils étaient là, par terre sous la pluie battante, le tonnerre retentit, un orage…

- Si tu savais comme j'ai mal…

Axel savait qu'il ne le retiendrait pas auprès de lui très longtemps

Mais quand le porteur de la Keyblade se releva, l'espace d'un instant, Axel vit le vrai Roxas dans ses yeux, celui qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant entre nous Axel… Mais tu dois l'oublier.

_« Tue moi Rox'… »_

Le blond le regarda.

Axel avait l'air tellement fragile, allongé sur ce sol dur, ce visage si triste, si… désespéré.

_« Vivre sans toi est devenu trop difficile… Je meurs un peu plus chaque jour… »_

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire ces mots, il se posait déjà trop de questions. Ce n'était pas la peine de rendre cette seconde séparation encore plus dure que la dernière.

Sans attendre de réponse, Roxas tourna le dos à Axel et partit sans se retourner, pour la deuxième fois.

_« J'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le pense… »_

* * *

C'est la dernière fois qu'Axel vu Roxas.

Il le regarda s'éloigner longuement, sans le quitter des yeux une seconde.

Il voulait se souvenir de tout, son visage, ses yeux, cette silhouette qui le quittait doucement.

Il avait échoué.

Il l'avait perdu pour toujours, sans aucun espoir de retour.

C'était le destin, une douce illusion de bonheur qui s'en va, qui lui file entre les doigts.

_« Adieu… On se reverra un jour… Dans une autre vie… Je t'attendrais… »_


End file.
